nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf N-Strike
Nerf N-Strike is a rail shooter video game developed by EA Salt Lake and was published by Electronic Arts. It was released for the Nintendo Wii on October 28th, 2008 and for the Nintendo DS in 2009. It features many different blasters, which range from real blasters made by Nerf to fictitious blasters created solely for the game. It has a sequel called Nerf N-Strike Elite which was also released for the Nintendo Wii. Plot The story begins with Shane setting the high score for an arcade game called "Revolt of the Machines". As Shane leaves the arcade, B.O.B., a Nomad E-series (called a C-series in the game's manual) recruiting robot scans Shane's fingerprint left on the game's blaster. Later, he appears at Shane's house telling him that Shane has the potential to become an "Elite Striker", possibly the highest rank that could be given to a Nerfer. If he accepts B.O.B.'s request, he can even obtain and keep several top secret blasters. With that, Shane accepts and follows B.O.B. to the N-Strike training facility (according to the commercial on the EA website, it is under Manhattan Island). Once in the facility, Shane is pitted against a huge army of dart-shooting combat robots to outdo the scores set by the N-Strike Elite, the N-Strike's best team of Nerfers. When Shane enters the fifth test in each chamber, a cutscene plays, showing B.O.B. telling each Elite Nerfer (in order, Komodo, Jackal, Raven, and Tango) to try harder to beat Shane. At Raven's chamber, B.O.B. becomes more sinister sounding in the fifth test cutscene. Soon Shane beats the N-Strike Elite and gets the "Elite Striker" rank. This, however, was not the end. At the room past Tango's chamber, B.O.B. thanks Shane. When asked why he was thanked, B.O.B.'s eye changes from blue to red and he reveals his diabolical plan. B.O.B. tells Shane that during each test, he had cloned all of Shane's skills and uploaded them into his robots with plans to kill Shane, leave the facility with his robot arms and destroy the human race. Shane then starts blasting every robot in his path to try and escape, with B.O.B. sometimes appearing to attempt to eliminate Shane himself. Soon, Shane makes it to a large, circular platform on a piston and fights B.O.B., who shoots back with Micro Dart Gatling guns, Magnum Dart cannons, and a Ballistic Ball launcher. Despite the sheer amount of injury, Shane shoots B.O.B. to the ground and finishes him off with a dart to the eye, killing him. Afterward, Shane and the N-Strike Elite walk out of the facility back out into the streets of New York City. The N-Strike Elite congratulate Shane on defeating B.O.B., to which Shane replies to by saying that they're "not bad for a bunch of kids." Back in the facility, an unknown scientist appears and begins work on repairing B.O.B. and says that it's time for "Phase Two", setting up for the sequel game. Featured blasters Switch Shot EX-3 Full article: Switch Shot EX-3 Packaged with the boxed game is the Switch Shot EX-3 . It is an exclusive blaster that allows the user to place their Wii Remote inside the shell, thus allowing them to use the blaster for video game play. The blaster can also be used as a normal Nerf blaster when the Wii Remote is not inside it. Real blasters *Maverick REV-6 *Recon CS-6 *Firefly REV-8 *Longshot CS-6 *Titan AS-V.1 *Vulcan EBF-25 Fictional blasters Main article: List of fictional Nerf N-Strike blasters Levels Blocks *Pummel *Pummel Elite *Blockade *Blockade Elite Revolt *Revolt of the Machines *Revolt Elite (Final Battle against B.O.B) Sniper *LookAlive *LookAlive Elite *StandOff *StandOff Elite (Raven's Challenge) Spheres *Commandeer *Commandeer Elite *Magnospheres (Jackal's Callenge) *Magnospheres Elite Onslaught *Onslaught *Onslaught Elite *Onslaught Eclipse *Onslaught Eclipse Elite (Tango's Challenge) Draw *Robot Reaction (Komodo's Challenge) *Robot Void *Recognition *Recognition Elite See also *List of fictional Nerf N-Strike blasters *''Nerf N-Strike Elite'' Category:Video games